


Artwork for "Naughty Bubble Bath" by twinsarein

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Clexmas Remix 2013Still transferring my artwork from LJ.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 7





	Artwork for "Naughty Bubble Bath" by twinsarein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naughty Bubble Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208395) by [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein). 




End file.
